Koyo
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Chanyeol mengeluh punggung dan lehernya yang terasa seakan-akan mau patah. Rasanya telinga Kyungsoo panas dan siap pecah. [chansoo/exo/slight!kaihun/boyxboy]


unedited, typo, etc.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggerutu, daritadi telinganya panas mendengar keluhan Chanyeol tentang punggung dan lehernya yang terasa seakan-akan mau patah.

"Punggungku sakit, Kyung," Tangan Chanyeol menggapai punggungnya sendiri.

"Leherku juga." Dan beralih ke leher.

"Aku menghitung keluhanmu, Chanyeol. Kau mengeluh lebih dari 10 kali dalam lima menit." Kali ini Kyungsoo berbicara, kupingnya panas.

"Salah siapa? Kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa semalaman dan bangun-bangun leher dan punggungku sakit. Kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab, Kyung..." Kyungsoo berdecih bagaimana Chanyeol bicara dengan cara merengek, itu membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo final. Ia sudah lelah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang merengek, terdengar kekanakan dan tidak cocok untuk postur tubuh dan suara Chanyeol yang berat.

"Memijatku mungkin? Sesukamulah yang penting nyerinya hilang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memegangi bahunya. Kyungsoo rasa ia harus menyumpal mulut Chanyeol sesekali.

"Yang ada sarafmu malah akan tambah parah kalau aku memijatmu."

"Panggil tukang pijat."

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang ada disebelahnya, lalu mendesah keras.

"Sudah tengah malam, Chan! Tidak ada tukang pijat yang mau memijatmu di tengah malam!"

Kyungsoo menyeret Chanyeol untuk masuk ke kamar, mengisyaratkan anak itu untuk berbaring.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Sehun, dia'kan spesialis." Mengingat Sehun yang sering sakit pinggang, punggung, terkilir, dia pasti tahu tentang bagaimana mengatasi masalah seperti ini.

Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah tak lupa memakai mantel dan syalnya, mengingat cuacanya sedang tidak bersahabat. Ia bersyukur karena Sehun adalah tetangganya sendiri, tinggal berjalan melewati 4 rumah dari sini membuatnya benar-benar bersyukur.

Bel di sebelah pintu ia tekan sedikit keras karena cuacanya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bergelung di dalam selimut bersama Chanyeol. Beberapa kali ia menekan bel tapi Sehun tak kunjung keluar, jadi Kyungsoo berniat menekan lebih cepat secara berkali-kali.

Dan pintu terbuka, yang keluar bukan Sehun tapi Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana mata Jongin mencoba untuk tidak terpejam, laki-laki itu mencoba keras untuk tidak terpejam.

"Sehun mana?" Selorohnya langsung.

"Di dalam, kenapa? Kau mau masuk?" Jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menggeram rendah dan langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sehun, mendorong pintunya karena memang tidak tertutup.

Dan matanya yang lebar bertambah lebar melihat bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang.

Laki-laki itu sedang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, badannya tidak tertutupi apapun termasuk bokongnya, bercak merah banyak menghiasi tubuhnya yang tadinya putih bersih. Kyungsoo bersiap untuk menghampiri Sehun di sana tapi di tahan oleh Jongin.

"Jangan, dia lelah." Jongin merengek, laki-laki itu adalah adik kelasnya di fakultas hukum.

"Ya ya aku tahu ia lelah setelah kau hajar dia habis-habisan." Daripada Jongin mendengarkan omongan Kyungsoo jadi ia pergi ke dapur untuk meminum airnya.

"Lagipula kalian terlalu pagi tahu!" Gerutu Kyungsoo, Jongin sih masa bodo, mau terlalu pagi, siang, malam masa bodo yang penting ia sudah mendapatkan jatahnya.

"Sehun," Kyungsoo mulai menggoyangkan paha Sehun, sedikit keras karena anak itu susah sekali untuk bangun.

"Sehun," Berhenti menggoyangkan paha Sehun, Kyungsoo mulai berani memukulnya.

"Apaaaaa?" Sehun merengek, wajahnya ia hadapkan pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa banyak orang yang suka sekali merengek padanya?

"Kau tahu cara mengatasi masalah sakit leher dan punggung? Chanyeol merengek mengenai itu."

"Apa kau lupa mengenai internet, Hyung?" Kyungsoo mendesah, berpikir, dan membenarkan kata Sehun tadi.

"Sudah terlanjur."

Sehun bangkit, sedikit tertatih dan membalikkan badannya sendiri setelah mengambil selimut yang hampir jatuh ke lantai untuk menutupi bagian privasinya.

"Panggil tukang pijat."

"Sudah tengah malam, Hun."

"Pijat sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Pakai koyo."

"Apa itu?"

Sehun mendesah keras, menatap Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Semacam kertas, kau bisa beli di minimarket, bisa juga bertanya pada kasirnya."

"Terimakasih, Sehun, kau sangat membantu!" Kyungsoo pergi, membiarkan Sehun kembali merosot untuk tidur.

"Tutup pintunya lagi Jong!" Jongin tertawa pelan, mengunci pintu dan kembali ke kamar. Dusel-duselan.

* * *

"Mau ikut ke minimarket?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Membeli obatmu, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya, baru pertama kalinya ini ia menyesali hidupnya yang sebegininya.

Mereka ke minimarket yang buka tengah malam, walau sedikit jauh dari rumah, Kyungsoo tampak lelah untuk memulai percakapan. Chanyeol yang mengemudi dengan kepala telengpun juga tidak begitu banyak bicara.

"Kau bekerja keras, Kyung..." Ucap Chanyeol setelah menyambungkan ponselnya dengan sound mobil, menyetel lagu kesukaan Kyungsoo untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Jujur saja, lagu yang ada di ponsel Kyungsoo ia salin ke ponselnya karena selera musik Kyungsoo begitu bagus dan tak diragukan lagi.

Suara Meghan Trainor mengalun pelan di mobil membawakan lagu Just A Friend To You membuat Kyungsoo lupa bagaimana bertahan dengan mata terbuka. Ia lelah dan mengantuk setelah bersusah payah bernegosiasi dengan partner yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum, melirik Chanyeol yang kelihatan fokus pada jalanan, padahal anak itu juga mati-matian menahan kantuknya.

Mereka sampai di depan minimarket, turun dari mobil dan mulai memilih barang belanjaan. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa snack ringan dan minuman kaleng juga satu pack kondom yang ada di rak belakang kasir.

"Persediaannya sudah habis, jadi tidak apa-apa'kan untuk berjaga-jaga." Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak meninju wajah Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo hanya membeli sunscreen dan beberapa pack tisu juga koyo yang katanya Sehun bisa mengatasi sakit punggung dan lehernya Chanyeol.

Di jalan menuju pulang, ia membaca petunjuk pemakaian dan tersenyum. Mudah ternyata. Kyungsoo pikir besok ia akan membelikan Sehun dua atau tiga bubble tea untuk berterimakasih. Lupakan soal keberadaan internet saat ini.

"Buka bajumu." Kyungsoo membuka bungkus koyonya, mengambil tiga lembar sedangkan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kondomnya mau dipakai sekarang, ya?" Walau menggoda Kyungsoo adalah salah satu hobi Chanyeol tapi ia membuka kaosnya juga untuk tidak memperparah mood Kyungsoo.

"Gundulmu!" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tengkurap." Ia berbaring di kasur dan mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" Kyungsoo menekan-nekan punggungnya diberbagai arah, lalu tangannya berhenti saat merasakan sedikit benjolan di sekitar sana. "Apakah di sini?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ia membuka koyonya dan menempelkannya di punggung Chanyeol.

"Yang mana lagi?"

"Di bawah tengkuk."

Dan satu koyo menempel lagi di punggung Chanyeol.

"Lehermu?"

"Di sini." Chanyeol menunjuk leher bagian kirinya. Dan seperkian detik kemudian koyo itu sudah menempel di sana.

"Nah, selesai. Kau bisa tidur sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo, berjalan menuju dapur setelahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan mempan, Kyung!"

"Berdoa saja, Chan! Jangan cerewet."

Selama menunggu Kyungsoo selesai berganti pakaian, Chanyeol merasa bahwa koyo yang menempel ditubuhnya terasa panas. Efeknya memang seperti ini'kah? Jadi ia memanggil Kyungsoo lagi dan yang dipanggil langsung muncul dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Apakah panas seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol merujuk pada koyo yang terpasang di badan dan juga lehernya.

"Ya, tapi hanya sebentar."

Lalu Kyungsoo berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol dan memeluk laki-laki jakung itu.

"Jangan bertanya. Aku lelah dan ayo mulai tidur."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mulai memainkan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa akau jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Karena aku manis, lucu, dan sempurna." Gumam Kyungsoo, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, karena itu. Kau baik hati, suka menolong walau wajahmu tidak bersahabat, karena kau mudah sekali untuk kujahili, kau manis sampai kukira aku tidak akan lagi menambahkan gula ke dalam tehku selama aku melihatmu. Kau lucu dalam artian yang baik, menggemaskan sampai-sampai aku tidak rela untuk meninggalkanmu dalam tumpukan berkas yang katamu berharga itu." Chanyeol merasa kalau Kyungsoo tambah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadanya.

"Terimakasih, Kyung."

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sekarang tidurlah. Punggungku tidak lagi sakit jadi besok kita bisa pakai kondomnya."

Dan Chanyeol dapat pukulan pada punggungnya.

End.

Jangan salahkan aku ya pls:V idenya muncul karena aku salah tidur dan leherku rasanya kaya mau patah, dan inisiatif sendiri pake koyo buat meredakan nyerinya. Aku udah ngabisin satu pack koyo yang di beli sama Ayahku, dua hari aku pake dan udah ngabisin satu pack tapi ga bisa ngilangin nyerinya walau sedikit berkurang sih. Ibuku nyaranin buat pijet tapi ga tau dimana tukang pijet disini yang kerasa, well aku lagi liburan, yeayyyyy! #curcolpanjang #curhatkayacerpen

Maaf kalau ga berfaedah karena ini murni cuma buat menghilangkan rasa bosan:v review sih kalau mau yaaaa heheh3he. Selamat bertemu di ff lainnya~~~

 _maafkan typo dan kata-kata yg salah;;;;-;;;;_


End file.
